Shaman of the Fox
by Memento Mori - The Truth
Summary: When Naruto is five years old, he meets Kyuubi for the first time... and she, who realises her mistake, summons a powerful being to teach young Naruto in the ways of the Shaman... Pairings Unknown
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so like I said, this is the story I've been meaning to make. This is a Shaman King/Naruto fic that stays in the Naruto World, without the SK characters showing up in the fic. In fact, the story takes place thousands of years before the Shaman King world, despite the fact that television and cameras exists in the Naruto world. Of course, there are no cars or any of that kinda crap._

_There is a character named Rei in the story… This Rei is somewhat of an OC that is actually another form of another character… or characters… yea. Just know that he isn't completely an OC._

_For those of you who've been spamming me about SSOE, It says it's on Hiatus. As for everything else, I said I'm busy already. SO LISTEN FOR ONCE. =(_

_If you're going to bitch about it, go do something else with your life and time, and DEAL WITH IT. I DON'T HAVE FREE TIME 24-7!_

_Sorry about that, I'm getting pissed off about all the annoying spam crap. Anyway, back to the point._

_As the author, I'll be distorting the power of the Shaman powers slightly, okay? This means that he will gain the bloodline limit or kekkei genkai of the spirit he is using for Integrate, as well as gaining their knowledge on jutsus for the duration of the integration. _

_In the case of oversouls, they will be the same as in the manga, and will be based off of the ghost, the shaman's thoughts over what the O.S. will look like, and of course, the medium used for the O.S._

_As for Furyoku, it'll raise as the user trains, much like muscles or chakra. However, if they DO die or are NEAR death, their Furyoku will rise immensely._

_Ghosts and Spirits CAN'T touch physical objects, but since biju are pure energy and a soul, as long as they know how to, they can switch between being tangible/visible and intangible/invisible, and if they mastered it, they can touch physical objects while being intangible/invisible, but they will be too physically weak to attack. All they'll be able to do is lift things, and touch people. (touching in this case would be like putting a hand on their shoulders or poking them)_

_Meanwhile, as the inventor of shamanism, Rei can use all forms of shamanism, as well as a bit of ninja techniques. However, those that were formed in other countries(like the Dao Shi, the corpse herders)will be invented later in the story, or not at all. I might also create my own types._

_Now, I have something to ask… but I'll ask it at the bottom, kay? So make sure to read the bottom. The things I have to ask are polls. Polls about Haku, and about the ghosts he should have. Not to mention if he should get the fox contract…_

_Lastly, the character that invented the Shamanic Arts is named Rei Konokyu, or Spirit, Son of Nine. Imaginary Cookie for those who figure out who he is…  
>Clue 1: Juubi the ten-tails split up to become multiple "–tail" creatures. <em>

_Clue 2: Read every line that Rei has in the story. There are few clues in plain sight._

_Clue 3: His first name._

_**DISCLAIMER: do I even need to say this? I do not own Naruto or Shaman King. If I did, then Hao would be on Yoh's side, with Horohoro as the sidekick. Manta would have been killed off on the first chapter, and the bad guy would have been the patch. As for Naruto, I'd basically change everything… put more jutsu in as well, since EVERYONE DEPENDS ON ONE OR TWO SKILLS FOR ALL THEIR ATTACKS. (Itachi=Mangyekyo Sharingan, Sasuke=Sharingan+Chidori, Naruto=Kage Bunshin, Sakura/Tsunade=Chakra in Hands, Jiraiya=Toads, Kiba=dog, Shino=bugs, Tenten=Weapons, ETC.) So far, Zabuza, Haku, and Danzo are my faves for that reason… although, Demonic Ice Mirrors was kinda overkill…**_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Spirit/Summon Talking"**

'_**Demon/Spirit/Summon Thinking"**_

"Jutsu"

"**Demon/Spirit/Summon Jutsu"**

**Naruto: Shaman of the Fox**

**Ch.1**

**Naruto's age: 5**

"…**follow my voice…"**

Hearing that, the sleeping child dressed in pajamas got up, rubbing his eyes. This boy, who was named Naruto, got up, and noticed that he was in a sewer. Had the mean people of the village thrown him into the sewers again after beating him again? If so, he'd be glad they did it while he was sleeping, but this time, he had no wounds on him whatsoever, and there was that huge voice… out of curiosity, Naruto began to head towards the voice.

After a small bit of walking, Naruto found himself in front of a giant cage door that held back what seemed to be eternal darkness. It seemed as if there was absolutely nothing there, until a giant figure came forth. **"Finally we meet, kit…"**

Naruto gasped, seeing the creature he heard about in books that the Hokage read to him. Although he was young, he was no fool. The legendary beast that almost burned Konohagakure down into the ground, the strongest of the nine biju, and the lord of demons... "K-Kyuubi…"

"**Yes, I am Kyuubi no Kitsune. Got a problem with that, gaki?"** Kyuubi growled, but Naruto just began crying. However, Kyuubi did not feel any fear from the boy, but rather, anger and grief. The biju was confused as to why, until Naruto's voice was heard… muttering that he really was a monster and a demon. **"Kit, if you were me, then what would I be? Who told you that?"**

"The villagers…" answered Naruto, beginning to stop his tears at hearing that. Kyuubi's eyes widened. Since the boy was holding the demon back, Kyuubi had thought that the boy would be known as a hero, but obviously that wasn't the case. Ever since the biju had been sealed into Naruto, the boy's furyoku had kept rising, still being sealed deep within him. It was then that Kyuubi remembered.

Everyone had furyoku, but nobody could unseal it without being born with it unsealed, or if they had been unlocked by a spirit possessing them. Sadly, there were not many spirits that have not passed on, for not many found reason to stay within the war-filled world around them. Those who do stay either have not decided to yet, or have some kind of reason to stay. If they had not been unsealed, the furyoku would only rise after dying or being near-death. So why was it that this boy's furyoku had kept rising?

Quickly, Kyuubi dove into Naruto's memories for the first time, and began looking through the child's memories. After a bit of time, Kyuubi began to cry at the carnage that was Naruto's life, and stopped looking. The child had been beaten so many times in his life, there was no way to keep track!

Kyuubi looked at the child, and spoke. **"Kit… I'm so sorry. I had not known that something like this would have happened…"**

After seeing the boy's confused look, Kyuubi began explaining how the Yondaime had sealed Kyuubi into the boy, and that the boy was only the prison, not the prisoner. Kyuubi would have told Naruto who his parents were, but anyone, even demons, knew just how many enemies the Yondaime had. After the explanation, the room went silent, before Kyuubi spoke. **"Kit, now that I know of your life, I know that you have not been having the pampered life that I thought you've been having… so I want to make a deal with you."**

"What kind of deal?" asked young Naruto, for all stories that the boy had read that involved making a deal with a demon ended up with the contractor's soul being taken by the demon, and he'd be damned if he didn't find peace in the afterlife, especially with the terrible life he's been having in his current life.

"**You see, I have a son…" **began Kyuubi, before hearing a gasp from the boy. **"Shush, you! As I was saying, I have been unable to spend time with my son for these last five years, seeing as how I've been sealed within you. In fact, the boy probably doesn't even know where I am... and not to gloat, but my son is a true genius. He had begun to invent a style of techniques called Shamanism, which takes use of a hidden energy called furyoku, which exists in all living creatures. However, almost everyone's furyoku is sealed away, without any of it being able to be used. Those who do have furyoku unlocked can see spirits and ghosts, but are unable to tap into the energy let alone use them. However, my boy's style allows you to control the furyoku in order to use many special techniques, similar to the jutsu that ninja use nowadays. However, the main point of shamanism involves using spirits, or ghosts. The main two parts of shamanism is called ****Integration**** and ****Over Soul****. ****Integration**** is putting the soul of a spirit or ghost into your own body, allowing you to gain its skills and knowledge. Meanwhile, ****Over Souls**** put the souls into objects, creating what you could call a super weapon. Of course, you have to have enough skill and furyoku to keep either of them going on for long. If you allow me to summon my son so that I may at least talk with him, then you may be able to convince him to teach you Shamanism… of course, I'll teach you how to be a great ninja as well. So, what do you say? Would you like to become the first Ninja Shaman of the humans?"**

"That'd be awesome!" Naruto yelled happily, and Kyuubi smiled. There was a flash of light from inside the cage, causing the boy to close his eyes. However, when he opened them again, there was a red-headed woman in Kyuubi's place, who was wearing a Chinese-style robe that was covered with fox. The woman, who was obviously Kyuubi's human form, walked out of the cage, leaving behind a swirling mass of dark red energy, much to Naruto's confusion. "What just happened?"

"**The seal does not prevent my soul from moving out, but rather, just my chakra. Since my human form is small enough to get past the cage, I did, but my power had to stay behind."** Kyuubi replied, before walking up to Naruto. Slowly, the beautiful woman took the boy's hands in her own, and began to glow red. However, this energy was calmer, unlike the youki that demons use in place of chakra. This energy was Kyuubi's furyoku, her spirit energy. The energy soon spread onto Naruto's body, before diminishing. Suddenly, another flash of light came forth, and a ten-year old boy who was wearing a red tunic and shorts appeared, looking confused as to why he was here. Said boy had crimson eyes with long crimson hair, similar to Kyuubi herself. He also had a necklace made of a bunch of beads. Immediately Kyuubi rushed forth and hugged the ten-year old, crying. **"Rei!"**

"**Mom!"** yelled the boy who was now known as Rei. He hugged his mother back, before parting. **"Where were you all this time? And where are we now?"**

"**For your second question, we're inside the body of that boy there. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, by the way."** Kyuubi spoke, gesturing towards Naruto. Rei looked confused for a moment, before it hit him. A jinchuriki… the boy was the jinchuriki for the leader of the biju. **"As for your first one… well it's obvious I've been stuck here since the boy was born, but as for WHY I've been sealed… I… was kinda… forced to attack Konoha because of a genjutsu…"**

"…"

"…"

"**This might take a bit of explaining…"** Kyuubi then began to explain to the two boys on everything that happened up to this point. She had been taking a nap in a hidden area, when Madara Uchiha, the man who forced her to attack Konoha all those years ago, appeared again to force Kyuubi to attack Konoha for the second time. Luckily, the Yondaime had been there to seal her into a newborn child, who was Naruto, saving the village. She spent five years stuck in the boy, before meeting Naruto for the first time.

"**Mom… you really didn't know how people treat jinchuriki…?"** asked Rei. **"You do know Kumogakure's the only place that welcomes jinchuriki, right…?"**

"**Hey, I don't spend time learning about jinchuriki! I never thought that someone would try to seal me in a person!" **Kyuubi protested, making both boys sweat drop. Before they could say anything else, Kyuubi changed the conversation. **"Anyway, you know how you invented that shamanism style? Well I explained it to the kid, and he wants to be a Shaman… do you think you can teach him?"**

**Rei put his finger on his lip, beginning to think, before he spoke. "Well… I finished inventing the art of shamanism, so might as well try it out on the side of the spirit companion's perspective… okay! I'll teach the kid, but I have two questions to ask first." **Then the son of Kyuubi turned to Naruto, and spoke. **"Naruto, being a Shaman is a great task. You have to use your powers for the sake of good, and you must help lost spirits find their way to heaven by filling their goals. You also have to take good care of all and any spirit that decides to become one of your spirit partners… are you willing to do all that?"**

"Of course!" replied Naruto, slightly offended that Rei would even consider that he would use shamanism for evil.

"**Shamanism is a secret that I am not willing to allow just anyone to know. Do you promise to never teach anyone on even the very basics on shamanism to ANYONE, even if they are your friends, your lover, or your children?"**

"Well, if you don't want me to, I won't." Naruto answered.

"**Well then, I'll be glad to teach you. By the time you wake up, I'll have unsealed your furyoku, and have materialized in reality. Don't panic if you feel too awake to be morning. Either way, Rei Konokyu, also known as the Spirit of Elements. My true form is a giant fox like mom's, but I tend to enjoy going into the form of a giant monster to freak people out." **smiled Rei, chuckling as he held his hand out. Naruto's eyes got an excited shimmer as he shook the older boy's hand, before getting frightened by an evil glint in Rei's crimson eyes. The evil glint alone was pretty creepy, but when said eyes are blood red with slits for pupils, that's pretty scary to a little kid. **"By the way, if you ever see hands popping out of the ground, dragging people in only to stop at their necks, it's me using a jutsu called ****Earth Release: Headhunter Jutsu****. Speaking of which, make sure to get mom to teach you that technique as soon as possible, because I'm not going to ****Integrate**** with you or even become an ****Over Soul**** for you until then."**

Hearing this, both of the other people sweat dropped, but nodded. Just then, Naruto realized something, and frowned. "Wait! I'm not going to wake up with you in my room, am I?"

"**Oh you will, but don't worry. Since my mother and I are pure energy and soul, all I have to do is suppress my energy slightly, and I'll become just a soul, making myself invisible to all except those who can see spirits. It's a part of shamanism that'll only work for biju like me or mom." **Naruto sighed in relief after hearing this, since he did NOT want to be questioned by anyone, especially by the Hokage on why there's a stranger following him around, or at least living in his apartment. That'd be awkward, eh? **"So for now… goodnight!"**

"Say wha-" Naruto never got to finish that sentence, for Rei's fist knocked the little boy out cold, with a sweat dropping Kyuubi in the background. When he woke up, that'd be a bit of a problem…

**~Timeskip no Jutsu-until morning~**

"**WAKE UP, GAKI! MORNIN'S HERE, SO GET YER ASS IN GEAR!" **yelled a familiar voice, waking the five-year old boy up from his sleep. Just as Rei had told him, Naruto felt no symptoms of being tired at all, but rather felt like he had been awake for hours. Naruto opened his eyes, seeing Rei holding a bunch of leaves… while floating above his bed. **"Good! Now go get dressed and wash up. While you can see me, anyone who can't will just see a bunch of leaves floating over your bed, and I don't want to waste time answering questions to random people. Get ready for training!"**

"What time is it…?" asked Naruto, as he jumped out of bed. He looked over at the clock, seeing that it was still 6 A.M. When he turned to point this out, he was greeted with the sight of Rei's eyes burning with passion, muttering something about training until he dropped. While he saw this, Naruto swore he just heard some deep voice yell "YOUTH!" at the top of their voice from somewhere outside. Not wanting to piss Rei off, Naruto took his clothes out of his closet, and went to take a shower. The moment he finished, he got dressed and rushed back into his bedroom, seeing Rei come in holding a bowl of cereal. Cereal… that Naruto didn't have. "…where'd you get that?"

"**Stole it from some of the dickwads that kicked you out of their store, according to your memories." **answered Rei as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He sat down on Naruto's bed, and began putting a few leaves in his pocket, before continuing.** "All I did was go to the store, turn physical, push down the section with cereal, turn intangible, grab one of the boxes in secret, and finally go home, escaping from the distraction. Now, eat, so we can get to training."**

"Okay, Rei-niisan..." spoke Naruto, beginning to eat. It seemed that his new teacher was extremely random for a lack of better words…

Suddenly, Rei popped out of the table, holding a yellow whistle. **"When we are training, you will call me Rei-SENSEI, or Sir, understood, maggot?"**

Naruto's eyes widened as he caught the evil glint in Rei's eyes, and understood completely. Rei had been being this annoying dictator persona to piss off Naruto for being too slow… "Yes sir, Rei-sensei, sir!"

"**Now, before we begin, I need to make sure you know something."** began Rei, looking into Naruto's eyes. **"One of the conditions that you need to fulfill for my training… you must not reveal your Shamanic abilities until I say you can. Why? So we can piss more people off."**

The five-year old quickly sweat dropped yet again, wondering if his sensei was completely sane or not, until he shook his head and ate his cereal. When he finished, he put the bowl in the sink before stretching a bit. Rei motioned for Naruto to follow him toward the leaves, before speaking. **"Okay, now listen. Since we won't be doing any integration or over soul training until you learn the Headhunter Jutsu, we'll begin with the basics on shikigami summoning. Shikigami are basically ****Over Souls**** that use your furyoku, but no soul. So we'll begin with the basics: ****Leaf Sprites****." **

Rei put his hands together, and landed as he turned physical. He rose his hands, crossing them over his chest, and several leaves began to float, being surrounded by green energy. When Rei spread them apart, the energy grew short, cone-like arms and legs, as well as two ear-like points. Two yellow dots that seemed to be eyes opened up just above the leaf on one side, and all of them flew forward, doing the dishes. It took less than a millisecond for the transformation to happen, and less than a second for the sprites to reach their destination. As the sprite continued to do the dishes carefully, Rei explained, looking extremely proud of his invention. **"Those are Leaf Sprites, the most simple kind of shikigami, and the ones with the widest range of possibilities as well. From chores to hard jobs, from light punishments to assassination, with the enough skill and enough leaves, they can do it all. Like all shamanism techniques, the technique itself, not counting the medium, is invisible to those who don't have the shamanic sight, unless you add some chakra to it. Despite their small size and cuteness, each sprite has the strength of an average civilian adult male. Only, they are MUCH more useful, seeing as how you can summon them as long as you have at least a small amount of furyoku and there are leaves nearby, they can fly since they are mostly energy, and best of all, they have no souls, so they can't nag at you!" **

"AWESOME!" yelled Naruto, looking extremely eager to learn how to do this. Not wanting to get mauled by the young boy, Rei began to teach Naruto on how to use them.

"**Drawing out your furyoku for making ****Leaf Sprites**** is similar to drawing out chakra, yet different. I know you don't know how to work with chakra yet, but you'll learn later tonight from my mom. Imagine a red orb of energy inside of you, and grab onto it with your mind. Then, imagine another orb of energy in the object you're thinking of, this one being the same color as the object you're using. Then pull the red energy out of your orb and into the orb of the object. Make your energy become a spiral with the other energy, and give it a command such as 'attack the enemy' or 'bring me my sword' in your mind, for the shikigami to follow. Note that you can only give one command to each set of sprites, no matter how many there are. It sounds simple, but it's pretty hard. Try to make one Leaf Sprite and keep it floating around for ten minutes, before moving on to two, then three, and so on. The command you will give it is 'Protect me'."**

Right away Naruto rushed to the pile of leaves, getting to work as Rei watched over him. As expected, the young boy was not able to do anything at first try, but after a while, Naruto eventually got a small string of green energy to appear, although it soon faded away. After seeing that, he got excited and continued to attempt at summoning the energy to cloak the leaf, the patches of energy getting bigger every ten times or so.

Meanwhile, Rei watched in fascination at this, for this technique is taught first not because of how useful it is, but to see the student's motivation to learn. While he created the technique, Rei noticed that learning the technique gets faster the more the learner wishes to learn to technique, and slower the less they care. By how fast the boy was learning, it was clear that not only did he have a clear talent for shamanism, but he had a near-obsession for it as well. _**'At this rate, the gaki might as well finish learning this technique's basics in a few hours…**_

Rei's thoughts proved to be correct, for after two hours, Naruto had successfully created a single Leaf Sprite that lasted for ten minutes. Yet the boy didn't even seem fazed… although that was no surprise, knowing just how much furyoku he gathered up from getting into near-death situations. **"Congrats, gaki. Now, move on to two."**

"Yes sir, Rei-sensei!" yelled Naruto, crossing his hands over his chest once more, as two leaves began glowing while they floated up. He slashed both hands away from each other, causing the green light that surrounded the leaves to go into the form of a Leaf Sprite, floating around the boy protectively. However, one of the two sprites suddenly exploded after two minutes. "…I guess I need to work on this more…"

"**You're making progress, gaki. Keep trying while I go look around the village." **Rei grinned, before turning physical and heading for the door. He watched as Naruto made another pair of leaves float up, before smiling and closing the door behind him.

However, Naruto did not let down just because his sensei wasn't there, but instead he began working even harder, desperately not wanting to let his teacher down. After all, there was nobody in Konoha that actually wanted to, while being able to, teach the boy when they thought that he was the Kyuubi. In fact, the only people who did want to teach him were the Hokage, as well as the Ichiraku duo. However, the Hokage was far too busy, and the Ichiraku duo was civilians. In fact, Naruto doubted that even if he joined the academy a few years from now, the teachers would teach him anything. Because of this, Naruto wanted to make sure his sensei was proud of him. Even the boredom of doing one thing repetitively didn't bring him down, although he did wonder what his new teacher was doing at the moment… before concluding that it was probably nothing important, going back to his training. Of course, he couldn't be farther from the truth…

**At the Hokage's Office…**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was not happy.

At first, he was just pissed off as usual due to the amount of paperwork he had. However, he then began getting notices about a boy with crimson eyes and hair wandering around the village, yet there were no records of him being born in or coming into the village, according to Izumo and Kotetsu. Those two were the only ones who actually took guard duty seriously, despite the fact that even they hate it. Yet neither of them noticed the boy come into the village… the child would have to be questioned. In fact, the old Hokage already sent a squad of ANBU to bring the boy to him.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and the ANBU squad he sends earlier rushed in, kneeling in front of the old man's desk. "We apologize, sir, but we have failed… the boy toyed with us… before sending this message to you: 'If you wish to meet me… then come with your own two damn feet, ya lazy ass! Or at least wait until I get there, instead of sending these dumbnuts at me!' What shall we do?"

Sarutobi could only stare with a sweat drop as he began to speak. "Well, by his message, it's clear that he is still a child, despite how apparent talent, seeing as how he escaped an ANBU squad…"

"…actually… sir… he defeated us…" the ANBU leader spoke, lowering his head in shame along with the rest of his squad. This caught the attention of the Hokage, whose head snapped up. "He… used these strange techniques… to bring the elements themselves to life… from turning leaves into little monsters, to forming the earth to create human-like creatures, all of which seemed to have minds of their own, yet obeyed his every order… what's more… he said he invented the techniques..."

The Sandaime Hokage was in shock. Not only did the boy bring the elements themselves to life, including a sub-element such as wood, but he apparently created the techniques to do so? How could this be? He would have to discuss this to the council… "Very well… you are dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Spoke the ANBU members, before disappearing. However, the squad captain just got up, and began heading to the door. After opening it, the man spoke one thing before leaving. "By the way… he called himself… 'Spirit of Elements'…"

_**To be continued…**_

_And that's a wrap._

_I plan to release at least one chapter per month, but it could change, depending on how tight my schedule is._

_So, here are those polls I talked about._

**Haku's Fate:**

**(What do you want to happen to Haku?**

Haku dies, and becomes one of Naruto's spirits.

Haku lives, and is allowed to escape(with or without Zabuza).

Haku lives, and is allowed to come back to Konoha(with or without Zabuza).

Other.

**Haku's Gender:**

**(Male or Female?)**

Male

Female

Never found out

**Naruto's Spirits**

**(He can't have non-Naruto characters.)**

Your own ideas

**Fox Contract:**

**(Should he get the Fox Summoning Contract?)**

Yes

No


	2. Chapter 2

_Hiya, it's time for the second chapter! _

_So yea, I noticed that a lot of stories sacrificed ninja techniques for the non-canon ones, but know that I will not make Naruto lose any ninja techniques, he'll just have the SK powers added to them. :D_

_Btw, have I ever told you guys just how much I love emoticons? :D XD =D =D =w= =^.^=_

…_wait…_

_(=^.^=) Naruto…?_

_Anyways, let's have some reviews! Here are your answers._

_Final Kingdom Hearts: NOOOOOEEEEEEZZZZZZ thinks for the idea, though…_

_Holop: Sorry, buy that's a bit… yea… _

_Pensuka: okay idea… but I don't think that'll work that well. I got one spirit for Naruto down for sure, though._

_That one nameless dude who left a review: thanks, but what's your name…?_

_Saphir: I was kind of rushed… but dude, nice idea. I already had an idea that goes along with this, so I'll give you a thumbs-up Gai/Lee style and leave it at that for now…_

_HHAkai: I know, right? But that'll be for Integration… imagine an Over Soul… (kukuku…)_

_ddcj: WAIT NO LONGER!_

_yukicrewger2: Obito will most likely become one of Naruto's spirits… just imagine a Double Over Soul by putting Obito and Kushina into a sword… SHARINGAN CHAINSAW FTW!_

_Dragon kami xxx person… dude… thing… someone: Anyway, Haku, even if he has dangly parts, will never truly be male unless you change his face and cut his hair… and put some muscle on him… and stop him from acting/talking that way… btw, doesn't xxx mean… O_O_

_Yea… anyway, in this chapter, you'll see Rei's weapons, which he will teach Naruto how to use. Also, there will be a Timeskip to the point where he joined the academy, as well as his first two spirits._

_By the way, at the moment, it's three years before the massacre. Watch out for the Timeskip, okay? :3_

_Lastly, I decided to show the types of Over Souls that Naruto can make so far:_

_1. Weapon-type (putting the spirit in a weapon)_

_2. Body-type (putting the spirit in a body part, but not the body itself)_

_Yea, he doesn't have Giant Over Soul yet, and same for Armor Over Soul. However, he may get it later._

_So yea, let's get to the point already and do the story! BEGIN!_

Talking

_Thinking_

Techniques

**Demonic Talking/Haruno Screeching/Collective Yelling/Spirit Talking**

_**Demonic Thinking/ Haruno Mind-Screeching/Collective Thinking/Ghost thinking**_

**Techniques used by Demons and Spirits**

**Shaman of the Fox **

**Ch. 2**

**Hokage Tower: Council Room**

"Honorable council, we have gathered here today to discuss a dire matter." Hiruzen spoke with a very slight hint of sarcasm in his voice, as always. He didn't like the council, but usually their ideas were useful. Sadly, the non-useful part of the council, the civilian council, had to come as well, for the problem in question affects them as well. If the danger was out of the village, it would be fine, but since it was inside, the money-grubbing, no-good, not to mention annoying council was required to be at the meeting.

"What is it that we are here for, Hokage-sama?" asked Inoichi Yamanaka, who was sitting in between Chouza Akamichi and Shikaku Nara. Of course, the latter of the two was sleeping, while balancing his head on his hand.

"I'll explain once Nara-san wakes up. Haruno-san, if you would…?" the Hokage asked, to Haruno of the civilian council. She was the only useful person in said portion of the council, but yet she was so annoying that nobody bothered to remember her first name. Nobody remembers any part of the other members of the civilian council's names anyway, so it was could be considered as a blessing to her. As she normally does, Haruno walked up to the Nara, as everyone plugged their ears. There was a loud screech, and Shikaku woke up, falling to the floor in surprise. "Thank you. Anyway, it seems there is an intruder in the village who calls himself "Spirit of Elements, although he doesn't seem to want to give any harm to us." Everyone in the council gasped, except for the ones with less emotion, such as Inoichi, Hiashi, Shikaku, Fugaku Uchiha, and Danzo, who simply had wide eyes at the statement. "Not only that, but defeated an ANBU squad with a single technique, and by the way he used it, he just toyed with them as well… and the sad thing is, the intruder seems to be around 10 years old… under the age for Genins…"

This time, everyone's jaw dropped. Not even the Yondaime or Itachi Uchiha had done such a thing at that age, after all. Suddenly, one of the civilian council members slammed their hands on the table. "We must capture the boy and turn him into a weapon!"

"I'm afraid that may not be possible, if the boy is truly who he claims to be." Danzo spoke, causing all heads to turn to him. Out of all people, Danzo being unsure? Was the apocalypse near or were they all just going insane? The elderly man sighed, and continued. "I have heard many tales of this 'Spirit of Elements', and they aren't all that good. Apparently the Spirit of Elements is the leader of the spirits of the elemental nations themselves, and can summon the five great elemental spirits, which are giants formed of energy somewhat similar to Biju. However, they are not of simple energy, chakra, or even youki. They are formed of a completely different form of energy altogether, and unlike biju, they are not demons, but rather they are known to be deities, and some worship them as such. Since they are deities, they work together instead of fighting each other, and when they are somehow defeated, they do not return later on, they can return immediately if the Spirit of Elements wishes. They also don't roam the Earth, but rather the Spirit of Elements seems to order them to appear in our plane. Very few ever heard of him, and even fewer believe that he is not a myth. I for one believe that he was, but if the boy is telling the truth, we must not attempt to anger him."

"**It seems you are very knowledgeable." **Came a voice that they had not heard before. The people turned their heads to the window, and a boy who seemed to be of ten years old was floating there. A gentle breeze seemed to show off Rei's crimson hair, as the boy resumed speaking.**"Greetings, humans."**

The ninja council got ready for battle, and the Hokage spoke out as the civilians hid themselves under the table. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"**You have already gotten my message, Sandaime Hokage."** Rei noted. **"As for your second question, I came to Konoha for many reasons, most of which I will not reveal. However, know that one of my reasons of being here is to select an apprentice."**

"Oh, then we have the perfect candidate. Just last year the entire Uchiha clan had been wiped out, leaving behind only-"

"**SILENCE, MORTAL!" **Rei roared at the civilian who just spoke, before he floated into the room. **"My subordinates and I have already decided on the one who will receive our blessing, and that nobody other than his decedents will be able to achieve those powers. And know this: the only Uchiha that ever had the potential so far is Obito Uchiha, who is currently deceased. Those who attempt to force a marriage between a descendent of my apprentice, will fall, and not by my hands, but by one of my subordinates, the Spirit of Fire."**

"May I ask who this apprentice will be?" questioned Danzo out of curiosity, and Rei showed a soft glare.

"**I shall answer you, but know that you are NOT in my good books, Danzo Shimura. I once spoke to Kushina Uzumaki's spirit, and she described you with some rather… colorful language."** Hearing this, Danzo scowled. He never had a good relationship with the younger woman, who constantly acted as a thorn in his side. Not only did she go against the council whenever she liked, but she became the Yondaime Hokage's lover, if his sources spoke facts. **"Now as an answer to your question, my chosen apprentice… is Naruto Uzumaki."**

"THE DEMON?" yelled another civilian, before he burst into a white flame. Screaming, the man burned, when lightning struck through the window, hitting only the man. A pile of ashes was left on the floor, when a strong wind came from nowhere and blew the dust out the window, and a small cloud appeared in the room. Rain fell, washing away the stain on the floor, before sand appeared and absorbed the water. Both the cloud and the sand disappeared, making it seem as if nothing was there from the beginning.

"**Anyone else question my authority?"** Silence. **"Good. Know that I have searched the boy's seal myself, and that the boy's soul remains dominant. The seal will not break unless the Kyuubi keeps trying to break the seal for around eight years straight, and so far Kyuubi has been resting. Now, Kyuubi is awake, but do not fear, for I have had a long chat with her… and 'convinced' her to help the boy without trying to harm him. Am I clear?"**

Rei grinned sweetly, despite the dark aura that was pouring out of him. The civilians nodded furiously, while the shinobi simply nodded. They were afraid, for sure. After all, who could force the strongest demon to stay quiet for years, and even force it to help its prison?

Meanwhile, Rei did indeed tell the truth, and was not lying. He did have a long chat with his mother, and he somewhat did convince her, since part of the deal was him teaching the boy. He never said he forced her to do such a thing, did he?

"**Good. Then I shall take my leave. However, I shall erase your memory of my looks, and that I will be teaching young Naruto. You will remember the rest of our conversation, but speak of our meeting to no one." **Rei glared, before making a few handsigns. A bright light enveloped the council members heads, and when Rei faded away, their memories were erased.

**Naruto's Apartment**

"SWEET!" yelled Naruto, having attained full control over thirteen Leaf Sprites so far. He also found out that the paw-like limbs on the creatures could change from acting as a fist to acting like a knife, and vice versa. Better yet, the limbs did not change in shape when doing so. No matter if they were in combat mode or servant mode, their looks would not change, which could be used to surprise people; especially since he could switch from making them visible to invisible, although the medium would still be shown. It was pretty awesome, and if he could learn some jutsu to make the enemy think the attacks he used were weak jutsu, then he could really surprise them… Suddenly, there were a few knocks on the door, making Naruto frown. The only one who visited him were his jii-san, the CIVILLIANS, and Rei. "Whose there?"

"**Open up, gaki!" **came Rei's voice, forcing the boy's eyes to get wide. Immediately, Naruto rushed to the door, and opened it. Rei walked in carrying a plastic bag, and spoke. **"I went to buy some crap for your training, but sorry I was gone so long. It seems the Hokage found out about me, so I beat up some ANBU, preached to the council, blew up a civilian council member who pissed me off, wiped part of their memories, and only THEN could I get the crap."**

Naruto sweatdropped, and then began looking at the bag Rei carried in curiosity and excitement, wondering what was needed for his training. Said 10-year old opened the bag, and took out…

Two bricks of metal…?

"**You're lucky; some nub at the blacksmith's place threw these away." **Rei spoke, before the items and his hands became covered with a shining silver glow. Said boy moved his hands around in strange gestures, as the metal bricks began to change in shape. They became a large scythe, with a spike-shaped bottom. Suddenly the scythe shrunk, compressing into strength harder than diamonds while becoming shaper than knives. **"Mother, if it's not too much trouble, power up this scythe as you did to mine."**

'_**Of course, Rei…' **_was the reply that came inside Naruto's mind, and a red light came pouring out of him and into the scythe. After a flash of light, the handles of the scythe became pitch black, with the blade becoming red. Normally the boy loved the color orange, but this… just took the breath out of him.

"**This is a scythe, a weapon not very common in the ninja world. However, I believe you already know about them." **Rei explained, as Naruto's eyes gleamed. The boy rushed for the weapons, but he was held back by Rei lifting the weapon high up. **"Scythes are extremely dangerous weapons, and so you will not be able to use them just yet.**

"**As I have said before, I have multiple weapons styles, with two being ones I invented. First I will teach you to use the Scythe, to learn power and diligence. Then, you will learn the art of the Chaotic Strings, the strings that are nearly unbreakable, but are thin enough to be a tenth of ninja wire. By learning to use the Chaotic Strings, you will learn grace and discipline. Finally you will learn the combination of the two, the Flying Blades, in order to learn how to multitask. Of course, all of these styles can be used without weapons to act as your taijutsu style as well. Now, as it is hard to describe the Flying Blades style, allow me to demonstrate."**

Rei took out white gloves, and put them on. He then took out a Scythe of his own. Suddenly, he began to throw around his hands in a gentle and graceful manner, almost like dancing. Although he couldn't see it, Naruto knew by that he was told, that Rei was throwing around strings. Then, Rei twirled the hand with the scythe, letting the weapon go. To Naruto, it appeared as if the weapon was flying around on its own, spinning around the string. Just then, Rei made a hand seal. **"Shadow Scythe Clone Jutsu."**

The Scythe multiplied into hundreds of spinning blades that flew around the room, moving expertly in a way that it didn't harm a single thing, even in the small room. Suddenly, one of the spinning scythes came over and stopped in Rei's hand, while the others disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Due to the smoke, Naruto could see the strings that were spread throughout the room, especially since they were all returning to Rei's gloves. With a proud look on his face, Rei spoke again, laughing. **"I swear, I love these strings… and I still love Suna and their puppetry for giving me the idea to make this style."**

"AWESOME! When will we start, Rei-sensei?" Naruto asked, looking all giddy. At this, Rei smiled in a fox-like way, although it was completely unintentional.

"**It begins now, gaki..."**

**~Timeskip: 3 years~**

It had been a fast three years for Naruto. Since that day, the two of them would go out to a training ground every day, and train, while Rei put up a barrier so nobody could see or hear what they were doing and saying. They had gotten a lot of progress down on both ninja and shaman techniques, while Rei gave Naruto presents from time to time on top of giving the boy training. Naruto burst into tears at this, due to the fact that his birthdays were absolutely terrible before this.

One Naruto's sixth birthday, Rei had given the boy a few memorial tablets, so he could store spirits the boy got. Plus, one of them acted as Rei's bed as well! On his seventh birthday, Rei had gotten him new clothes, that consisted of black pants and shirts with a dull tan cloak over them. (think Nagi Springfield from Negima. Not Negi, Nagi.) As for the latest, Naruto's eighth birthday, Rei got him the summoning contract for foxes, with Kyuubi as the Final Summon(such as the great sage toad) while a giant fox going by the name Loki was the Boss Summon(like Manda). Apparently Loki was a being of high power, being able to fight the Ichibi on equal terms for seven nights and seven days. Of course, Rei could beat the fox easily, so Rei was considered an Elder Summon(such as Shima and Fukuzaku). Although most summon clans had two elders, it was fine for the fox contract due to the fact that the final was the strongest of the biju, the elder's power was near the final's level on his own, and the boss summon was pretty damn strong on its own right.

Speaking of Rei, he ended up looking pretty handsome, so many girls throughout the village formed a fan-club for the "mystery boy" while the adults wondered why there was a 13-year old boy who nobody knew kept going in and out of the "demon child's" home. Meanwhile, said child disappeared from society, since Rei put a genjutsu on the boy whenever they left home.

Of course, other things had happened during the time as well. In fact, Naruto got his first two spirit partners during the three years.

**~Flashback no Jutsu: 2 years ago~**

_Naruto was walking around town during the middle of the night, and decided to go through a dark alley near the Aburame compound to get to his house quickly. After all, training took a long time that day…_

"_Hurry and kill the damn thing already!" yelled a voice, catching the boy's attention. He followed the voice, and found another boy dangling a spider above a little beaten-up fox kit. However, the spider wasn't just any spider, it was a black widow. Quickly, Naruto rushed over and tackled the kid._

"_How dare you… don't you know that all life is precious?" Naruto asked, getting an evil look in his eyes as he spoke, punching the older boy with each hit. "Don't you dare harm this innocent creature again!"_

"_O-okay! Just don't hurt me!" yelled the boy, with fear in his eyes. Rei noticed that the fear was fake, but he decided that the kit was more important. Naruto turned around to help the fox, when a kunai flew forth and slammed through the black widow, stabbing into the spider. "HA! How do you like that? Now the poison from that useless spider is inside that little hell spawn, you stupid nature freak!"_

"_YOU… SON OF A BITCH! NOT ONLY ONE… BUT YOU TOOK TWO LIVES FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR OWN ENJOYMENT?" Naruto and Rei were livid. The child in front of them had not taken one, but two lives. Quickly, Rei transformed into a Spirit Flame, as Naruto walked towards the boy, his blond bangs shadowing his eyes. "Spirit of Elements… into my hand…"_

_Naruto put Rei into his right hand, causing a kanji for "curse" to appear on his hand. Raising his head, Naruto revealed his red, slit eyes that showed not only Naruto's anger, but Kyuubi's and Rei's as well. Well, in Rei's case, the fact that the kanji seemed to burn red showed it as well. Calmly, Naruto put the hand onto the child's forehead, speaking as he did so. "__Over Soul… Genso no Noroi, Elemental Curse__."_

_Suddenly, the boy began to feel the pain that he caused the two animals again and again continuously, causing him to scream out in pain. Rei got out of Naruto's hand, and the two began to walk away, when they saw a young spirit with long dark hair dressed in a black kimono, blushing in front of them. __**"M-my name is Kuro… th-thank you for trying to help me a-and the fox spirit...Truthfully, I at first thought that you were just one of those people who didn't care about spiders, but it seems that it was not the case…**_

"_**A long time ago, I was an Aburame who used to love spiders, but one day I died, being reborn as a spider due to my wish… I-I was so shy… I never got to t-tell the boy I loved… n-now th-the time… t-too f-far g-gone…"**_

_At this, she burst into tears, and the two boys walked up to her, and patted her back. Rei smiled to her, and spoke. __**"It's alright, young spider spirit… I can tell you were a kind person in your lifetime, and I'm sure you will be able to find peace in the afterlife."**_

"_**U-um…"**__ asked Kuro in a shy voice, her blush still on her face as she used the arm of the kimono to hide her mouth as she continued. __**"I-I saw y-you had an ability… t-to fight alongside spirits… A-although this may be a-a bit sudden… but I-if it's not too much trouble… c-could I come with you…?"**_

_Rei and Naruto looked at each other with wide eyes, before turning to Kuro, holding their hands out. "We'll be glad to have you on our team, Kuro Aburame… Welcome to the family."_

_Suddenly, voices and footsteps began approaching, and their eyes widened. Rei suddenly saw a certain person coming at them, so he grabbed the back of the two's clothes and began dragging them away. __**"OH SHIT! THE GUARDS… AND MAITO GAI ARE COMING! RUN FOR YOUR SANITY!"**_

_**~Flashback no Jutsu: Kai~**_

That was how they met Kuro, Naruto's first spirit, and Rei's so-called "toy". Ever since that day, Rei became a sort of older brother for the spider girl… meanwhile, his other one was being a bad influence on Naruto.

_**~Flashback no Jutsu: 1 year ago~**_

"_**Yo gaki, Kuro-chan, look over there… that's the Hero's memorial, isn't it? The one where all the ninja who were KIA are mentioned?"**__ asked Rei, pointing at a large stone in the middle of a large clearing, before he went into a memorial tablet. In front of it stood a man with gravity-defying silver hair, talking to the stone that had a large amount of ghosts in front of it. However, one that stood out was a boy dressed in blue and orange, with a strange goggle sitting on his hitai-ate. Said boy seemed to be of 13-years old(A ghost stays at the age they died at), and was sitting on top of the stone, while the others surrounded it._

"_Well, Obito… I'll be going now…" spoke the silver-haired man, and the goggle wearing boy began to cry, while some of the other ghosts patted his back. Not knowing this, the man walked away, holding onto his hitai-ate that was covering his left eye._

"_**Why… Kakashi…?" **__the black haired boy cried. __**"Why do you still blame yourself…?"**_

_Just then, Naruto walked in front of the stone, and looked at the stone, or rather, the boy sitting on it. "Hey, are you alright?"_

_The ghosts all looked confused as to who Naruto was talking to, since none of them knew who the boy was. They didn't know he could talk to spirits, so they thought he was talking to the stone like the other people did. "You, in the strange goggles, are you alright?"_

_At this, the spirits' eyes widened, as they turned to Obito. __**"A-are you talking to me…?"**_

"_Do you see another guy in goggles?" asked Naruto, while the spirits all looked startled and confused. "Yes, I can see ghosts, and it's a long story. Now, can you explain to me why you're crying?"_

_After a bit of hesitation, Obito told Naruto about how the older boy used to be on the same team as the man from before, who was named Kakashi. At first, Kakashi used to act like a total prick, as most Uchiha usually are, while the actual Uchiha, Obito, acted like a kid. When their third teammate got captured during a mission, Kakashi decided to abandon her, at which Obito said otherwise and went after her. In the end, Obito died saving the teammate, as he gave his Sharingan eye to Kakashi as a birthday present… and now, Kakashi blames himself for Obito's death._

"…_that's quite the story there…" Naruto sighed, before making a motion for Obito to follow him. The two boys walked to a place in the woods where they would not be bothered, before Naruto continued. "If you want, I can help you talk to Kakashi."_

_Obito's eyes widened, when Naruto suddenly put his hand forward, transforming the Uchiha into Spirit Flame mode. Then, he quickly slammed it into his own body. "__Integrate, Obito Uchiha__!"_

_Hearing this, Obito blinked, realizing that he was inside Naruto's body. Just then, the mouth of the body began to speak in Naruto's body. "You see? It's a long story, but I can share my body with spirits. As such, we need to have 100% synchronization in our movements to get everything right, or we'll move slower than we actually could. In this case, we won't be fighting, so it'll be alright, I suppose… so, we'll go talk to your friend, but first we'll need to find a way to make him believe us…"_

_So Obito left the body and began discussing with Naruto for a while as they went to the younger boy's home, before discussing on what to do. Naruto found out a lot of things about Kakashi, including the fact that the man was the ANBU member who always looked out for him when he was younger, Inu._

_The next day, the two went back to the Hero's Stone early, and found Kakashi about to begin talking. "It's no use, Hatake-san, or rather, Inu-niisan. Your friend isn't over there."_

_The Jounin's eyes widened, as he turned around to face Naruto, with Obito staying in one of his memorial tablets. At first, Kakashi was on guard, but when he realized who it was, he sighed in relief, and then frowned in confusion. At first he thought about denying it, but it was clear Naruto knew clearly who he was. "What do you mean, Naruto? And how did you figure out who I am?"_

"_Someone told me… and he wants to have a chat with you, Inu-nii…" Naruto spoke, confusing the scarecrow man even further, when the boy put forward his hand, where Obito's Spirit Flame appeared. By adding a bit of chakra, the Spirit Flame faded into view, before he slammed it into his body. "__INTEGRATE, OBITO UCHIHA__!"_

_A small burst of energy shot out of Naruto, as his blue eyes became black like an Uchiha's. Suddenly, the boy put on a very Obito-like grin, as he spoke in Obito's voice. __**"Hey, Kaka-baka!"**_

"_Wh-what?" Kakashi spoke, wondering what the hell just happened to Naruto, and how he knew about Obito. Then, Kakashi frowned darkly, as he spoke. "Naruto… stop. This isn't funny."_

"_**I ain't freaking Naruto; he lent me his body to borrow! Besides, you know what isn't funny? It's that you keep blaming yourself for my death!"**__ Obito/Naruto snapped, before he continued. __**"You've been coming to see me at the stone ever since my death, blaming yourself. It's been YEARS, baka! Stop worrying about the past and think about the future!"**_

_Kakashi was startled, hearing this. After a while, he eye-smiled due to the rest of his face being masked, and patted the shaman boy's head. "Naruto… I don't know how you know about Obito, but I know you're trying to help me… Sorry, but it isn't easy like that…"_

_Hearing what Kakashi said Obito/Naruto facepalmed. This caused his hand to cover his eyes. __**"Really, Kaka-baka… I can't believe this… I told you that those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum, and yet you forgot my voice… as well as my eyes… Do you need to see my other eyes, then…?"**_

_Then, he threw off his hand, revealing his eyes as fully awakened Sharingan, to the shock of Kakashi. __**"WAKE UP, KAKASHI HATAKE!"**_

_Kakashi stared at the eyes in shock, finally recognizing the sound of Obito's voice. He did not know how Naruto had the Sharingan, but the only logical explanations would be either that Naruto was secretly partially of Uchiha blood, or Obito is really possessing Naruto. However, there was one thing off about the second option… "There are two ways that you could have Sharingan eyes that can be turned off and on… but your voice and your eyes turning black… I'll give you a chance to prove that you are truly Obito…"_

"_**Fine then… let me teach you a thing about the dead… they always have at least two forms. Their Spirit Form and their Body Form… Spirit Form is exactly like the soul at their time of death, without injuries. That is why I have both Sharingan, even though both were crushed… However, as for the Body Form, it shows the soul at the time of death with all injuries…" **__Obito/Naruto began, as he covered his left eye. When he removed his hand, however, the eye was back to Naruto's original blue eye. Now, Obito/Naruto only had one Sharingan, with it being in his left eye. __**"I found out after my death that when the rock was crushing my left side, my eye was left undamaged, while the one you took out was obviously gone. As such, Naruto's normal eye shows up instead of the hollow eye socket."**_

_Kakashi's jaw dropped. There was no way human way to have one Sharingan eye unless the other was gone, the Sharingan eye was transplanted, or the eye that didn't have the Sharingan had the doujutsu sealed away. For that last option, the eye itself being sealed away counts as well. Being able to use one Sharingan on choice… this was truly Obito. Now with tears rolling down from his eyes, Kakashi rose his hitai-ate, revealing Obito's missing Sharingan eye. The two stared at each other with their Sharingan eyes and non-Sharingan eyes, crying, when Obito/Naruto held out a hand. Kakashi, without a word, took the hand in his, and the two grinned to each other._

_After a moment, Obito deactivated his Sharingan eye while going back to Spirit Form, as Kakashi put his hitai-ate over his. Obito grinned in a joking manner, and spoke.__** "I have to go now… but since I know you're useless without me, Naruto has agreed to let me stay with him as one of his Spirit Partners, which he uses in combat. If you ever need my advice, talk to him! Get it? Got it? Good!"**_

_Obito left Naruto's body, and the boy began to walk away, with his second spirit partner at his side. He turned around, and smiled to Kakashi. "Consider this repayment for all the times you looked out for me when I was four or so. Also, I would like it if you didn't tell anyone about this to anyone, even jii-san… it's complicated, and I'd rather not explain it. See ya!"_

_Like that, Naruto used __Shunshin__ to disappear with a flurry of leaves, as Rei dragged Kuro with him out of their Memorial Tablets to greet the new member._

**Flashback no Jutsu: Kai**

In the end, Kakashi never told anyone about Naruto's powers, and came to Naruto and Obito for advice every now and then.

Meanwhile, Obito and Kuro proved to be amazing spirit partners, adding Kuro's poison and Obito's Sharingan to Naruto's arsenal of techniques. Of course, Rei decided that as Naruto's spirits, they needed to learn from him as well, so now Kuro could use the Chaos Strings style with special webs that she can create, while Obito learned how to use scythes. Now Naruto has gained two new members for the "Rei is a messenger from hell" club...

Speaking of those three and Rei, the three of them doesn't know about it, but Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, had come to talk to Rei after the last meeting. He knew who Rei was, as he was told the truth by Rei, and the two of them quickly became close friends, meeting up now and then to have tea and chat. Rei even told him the truth about Kyuubi, and what Naruto was doing at the moment, although they agreed not to say anything just yet, so they could see the priceless look on Naruto's face. Never mind the Shadow Clones of the old man doing paperwork behind the scenes, they didn't have anything to do with their friendship… maybe… okay, so maybe they did. So what?

Either way, they registered Rei as a citizen of Konoha, but he was not put down as civilian nor ninja, causing nobody in the village to have any power over him. Nobody in the village had a chance of harming him, anyway.

Getting back to Naruto today was the day that he would start going to the Academy. It was decided by Kyuubi, Rei, and Naruto that the boy would not do ANYTHING, so he would fail the crap he didn't care about, while he made sure to get 100% on some of the crap so he would pass, but just barely. Everyone would know that he was the best, and yet he would be paired up in his team with the second and third best, without anyone being able to do shit about it.

Besides, he would have to make some friends his age, and he wouldn't be able to if he acted like a total nerd, now, could he? Also, acting lazy would keep any possible fangirls away.

After getting a shiver from the thought of fangirls, Naruto walked into the classroom. He saw the his classmates, but only a few were noticed by him, and he made a few mental notes on them.

Sakura Haruno, the pink-haired, hopeless fangirl banshee. She would die, be captured, or she would quit. No other possibilities.

Ino Yamanaka, the blond-haired fangirl. She actually had a chance to become a great kunoichi, but only if she quit being a fangirl.

Hinata Hyuuga, the shy girl. She would become a great kunoichi, but it seemed that she needs some self-confidence, just not as much as the rest of her clan. Nobody want more assholes in the world.

Shikamaru Nara, the lazy bum. He was as lazy as the rest of his clan, but like them, he would become an amazing strategist. His incredibly high IQ was proof of that.

Choji Akamichi, the fatty. He needs to lose weight and get faster. Otherwise, he'll be a great shinobi.

Kiba Inuzuka, the boy with identity crisis. He is too much of a perv, and needs to shut up. At least he isn't as bad as Sakura…

Shino Aburame, Kuro's relative. He needs to get laid.

Sasuke Uchiha… oops, sorry, it should have been Sasugay. The guy is too prideful despite the fact that he is weak and that the only useful member of his clan was Obito and his mother. Also, the faggot has a fagot up his ass.

Of course, the only other person that interested him was the teacher, his ghosts, Rei, and himself, but the teacher wasn't famous enough for Naruto to hear about…

Naruto sighed. This would be a long five years before he graduates.

_**To be continued…**_

_Okay, so the lot of ya have been saying "make Haku get in a relationship with Naruto!"_

_Well, truthfully, I have been thinking of making Haku go to Konoha as a male, or have him become Naruto's spirit as either gender. However, if you really want Haku to become Naruto's girlfriend, I'll let you guys decide, in the following poll:_

_**Pairings Poll:**_

_**Rules:**_

_**The age must be similar. (NaruHina is okay, NaruAnko is not. Ayame/Haku doesn't count.)**_

_**You cannot choose pairings for spirits. (I have plans for them… kolkolkol…)**_

_**NO YAOI OR YURI. (NO SHIT.)**_

_**NO GENDERBENDING (Haku doesn't count. Nobody's sure what gender he/she truly is.)**_

_**NO SAKURA OR SASUKE FOR ANYONE. (Sakura's a bitch and you know it. As for Sasuke… yah.)**_

_**You can vote for multiple choices. (You can vote for both NaruHina and NaruHaku.)**_

_**NO HAREMS. (Even if you vote like above, only one will be chosen per person.)**_

_**REI IS NOT AN ADULT. (ReiXAnko is fine, but no ReiXTsunade or that crap.)**_

_**NO INCEST. (Uzumakicest, Hyuugacest, ect.)**_

_By the way, the Sharingan is a freaking HACK in the Naruto world. Let me explain:_

_TrueXSong's Translations from Naruto to English:_

_Sharingan: Level Hack_

_Tsukuyomi: Speed Hacks_

_Tobi's Dimensional Travel: Loot Hacks+Teleport Hacks_

_Tobi's Intangebility: Godmode Hacks_

_Amateratsu: Poison Hack_

_Kamui: Auto-Kill Hacks A.K.A. DethHax_

_Susano'o: Power Hacks_

_Writing This Thing: Nerdiest Moment of my Life._

_Anyway, please review, or else I'll sic Sasuke on your ass… literally. *shivers*_


	3. QUESTION

Erm… I have a confession to make.

So like, I was writing chapter 3, and well… I hit a writers block. I can't seem to think up of a way to get through the Academy without just timeskipping the whole damn thing.

So let me ask you, my readers: would you rather that I put the story on hiatus until I get an idea, or would you rather that I just skip the damn thing?

While I wait for your answers, I'll get to work on 2/1 Princess, and then Ninja Nation. :D


End file.
